battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Armblessed
, nicknamed , is a motorball player who was the Second League champion in ES 578.Gunnm LO History timeline Despite his rivalry with Alita, he became a member of her challenge team that faced Jashugan in the final race of her motorball career. Appearance Armblessed has a dark coloured bipedal motorball body that has sharp and cutting edges as a theme. His body features diamond-edged chain blades built into his arms and legs that can shred through opponents while his hands have claws. He has horns on his head and spiked ridges running along the sides of his face, creating the appearance of a beard. He was later shown wearing a dark hooded jacket over his motorball body when in a bar with Ajakutty. In Gunnm: Martian Memory Armblessed has blue armour with a red stripe down the centre of his body. Personality .]] Characterized by his brutality, and cruelty, Armblessed relishes his role as a destroyer and is fittingly nicknamed after the Roman emperor. He is a very arrogant player, seeing other players as "grunts" regardless of their abilities or even if he is surpassed, with Jashugan being the only exception. He has the habit of sharpening his claws prior to races by using a small as a tactic to intimidate his opponents since doing so creates a distinctive sound. Nonetheless as the Second League champion he exerts a great deal of influence, being able to manipulate other players into carrying out his dirty work. Relationships Ajakutty did not have a rivalry with Armblessed and the two had not previously fought until Alita's Second League debut race. During the race Armblessed easily killed two of Ajakutty's disciples in front of their master, provoking a furious response. However he turned Ajakutty's attack into an advantage by unleashing his Genshiken on him and tearing him to pieces. In spite of the events of the race, the two found themselves sudden teammates when they were both named to Alita's challenge team. They survived Jashugan's onslaught and were later picked up together by a recovery crew. The relationship between the two seems to have improved over the years, as a decade later they were both drinking side by side in a bar when the news of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals was broadcast in the Scrapyard.Phase 87 Armblessed vowed to Alita that she would not live to race against Jashugan, but she brushed off his challenge by suggesting that he ask to be on her challenge team. He then threw a tantrum by stomping on his lackey, Peshkavus. During her Second League debut race, Armblessed underestimated the quality of her Damascus Blades when they went head to head, getting knocked into a Hell Area of the Gregory Circuit. Despite this defeat, he boasted that Alita was lucky that he was out of the race. Afterwards, he was insulted at being chosen for the challenge team, which was rubbed in when Alita added a postscript to her announcement that anyone with complaints was a coward. Despite Alita's defeat of Jashugan, when he heard the news ten years later that she was competing in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals, his reaction was one of disdain. "Dirty" Peshkavus was Armblessed's right hand man who was responsible for carrying out his dirty work on the track. When he was insulted by Alita prior to her Second League debut race, Armblessed responded by stomping on his lackey, who did not fight back. In spite of this treatment, Peshkavus dutifully carried out his orders to knock Alita out of the race by through various underhanded methods. Abilities All of Armblessed's attacks revolve around the chain blades built into his body, his trademark weapon. These are high end super-hard diamond-edged blades that run along his arms and legs.Battle 18 By using them like s Armblessed can cut through most other players' armour and the blades in his arms can be partially detached to use in a whip-like fashion. All of his techniques involve cutting and are named after of the body. *Coronal Suture Slice ]] *Gushiken *Nutcracker Transaxial Plane Slice *Sagittal Plane Slice Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' Armblessed's skill and brutality make him a very popular player, and he commands a fanatical following among his fans. They willingly offer their hands to be cut off by him and placed on his horns (the “Hands of Victory”) as part of his pre-win ritual during races. Prior to Alita's Second League debut race, Armblessed issued a direct challenge to her, which backfired when she suggested that he ask to be included in the challenge team. During the race, he had his lackey Peshkavus orchestrate various attempts to take Alita out. All of these failed however thanks to Alita's skill and her alliance with Ajakutty. Armblessed himself made short work of two of Ajakutty's disciples, taking out Halberd with the Nutcracker Transaxial Plane Slice and Bargerald with the Sagittal Plane Slice. This provoked a fight with Ajakutty, who attacked. Armblessed let Ajakutty take his right leg then executed the Gushiken, crippling him and wreaking havoc on the track. Alita then took him on in an aerial confrontation in which his chain blades were matched up against her Damascus Blades. He executed the Coronal Suture Slice against her but the chain blades were stopped by the Damascus Blades, enabling Alita to send Armblessed flying off the track and out of the race with a kick. Still arrogant in defeat, he survived his fall and was chosen against his will to be a member of Alita’s challenge team. During the challenge race, Armblessed was the first player to be taken on by Jashugan, who, impervious to his chain blades, used his arm motors to tear Armblessed’s body to shreds. Jashugan then used a chain blade that had been severed from Armblessed to slice Zafal Takie in half and prevent her from securing the motorball. Armblessed’s head and thus his brain survived, and he was picked up off the track along with Ajakutty by a recovery team, remarking in fear that Jashugan was a monster. ''Last Order'' ]] Armblessed was one of the many characters from Alita's past shown when Melchizedek reached out to her consciousness after her ego was shattered and her Imaginos Body dissolved following Super Nova's Seca attack.Phase 62 He and Ajakutty later appeared together in a bar which was broadcasting the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals between Alita's Space Angels and the Space Karate Forces, although Armblessed dismissed the news. During the chaos following the Scrapyard's near destruction due to Tiphares' instability, he organized a vigilante group known as the Chainsaw Corps to keep the peace. Vector ordered the Corps to suppress the riots in Oilless City.Phase 124 Other appearances Armblessed appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory as the boss of the sixth motorball race, the second to last race before Gally faces Jashugan. He is also shown competing in Jashugan's challenge race. Trivia *His likely namesake is the , a Medieval . References Category:Motorball players Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Males Category:Characters